Puckerman Island
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: The Glee kids head off on an all-expenses-paid vacation to Hawaii. Well, they would have, if disaster hadn't struck, causing them to be shipwrecked on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean... Wemma and various other pairings possible
1. Flight HA 17

"This is the final call for flight HA 17. Passengers boarding flight HA 17, please report to Gate 32" A mass hysteria erupted through the excited Glee kids as they waited anxiously outside the airport restrooms.

"Oh goodness, Will, did you hear that? It's the last call. We're going to miss our flight, we're going to miss our flight..." Emma babbled as she restlessly stepped from side to side, clutching her hand luggage close to her chest.

"Sshh, Em, they're not going to go without us..." he said, tenderly brushing a tiny bead of sweat from her temple. Emma stepped back a little bit.

"Ew, I am so disgusting." she whimpered, embarrassed that something as unhygienic as sweat was dripping on her face. "That is so unattractive, I'm sorry. It's just, I really, really don't like flying and as excited as I am about this trip, I wish there was an easier way to get to Hawaii than by airplane. I mean, Will, it's not natural... and it really doesn't help that security took away my sanitizer, I can't even use the restroom because after washing my hands I would have to touch the filthy door handle on my way out and I just know I'll be able to feel the germs on my hand for the whole plane journey... and that's only if we even get on the plane because Artie and Kurt are taking longer in the restroom than it took for Grandma Pilsbury to believe that her hair was ginger, and she didn't agree to that until she was on death's door..."

"Sshh." said Will, placing his index finger on her lips, then stroking her hair softly, which really didn't help her perspiration problem. "Everything is going to be OK, Em. Soon, we'll be unpacking in sunny Honolulu, and all our worries will drown away..."

"I'm sorry Will, I'm just anxious." said Emma, her big eyes looking up into his average-sized ones.

"I know." he replied, gently leaning forwards and kissing her on the top of the head. Even after several months of dating, Will still made Emma blush and giggle like a school girl.

"No time for PDA Mr Schue! We have a plane to catch!" Mercedes said, as Kurt and Artie became visible from the disabled restroom door.

"OK, kids" Mr Schuester began "Gate 32, pronto, but no ru-"

"RUN!" Rachel yelled, and the excited teenagers began to stampede through the airport. Will laughed as he picked up his hand luggage with one hand and grabbed Emma's free hand with the other, watching Kurt almost run Artie into an old lady.

"It's going to be a long flight..." he laughed, as the two adults attempted to catch up with their students.

The students made it to the gate just in time and all hastily crowded around the flight attendant who was collecting tickets. Mr Schue had trusted the kids with their own tickets and was silently praying no one had lost theirs. There appeared to be no problems as the stern-looking attendant let each teen through one by one, thoroughly checking each ticket for validity, before letting them pass. Her eyebrows raised slightly, emphasizing her harsh nose, as Will and Emma made it to the desk, gasping and panting from catching up with the kids. The attendant took their tickets.

"I do hope," she said, as she let them through "that you keep your children under control on the flight, as it is 9 hours long... and some customers may want to... sleep."

"Oh, we will." said Will.

"They're good kids." assured Emma.

"Hmm..." the attendant replied, as Will and Emma passed through and she closed off the gate.

Will and Emma looked around as they stepped onto the plane. They had been allocated the first few first class rows at the very front of the plane. The leather chairs were spacious, and each had a flat screen TV, and complimentary earphones. Emma's eyes lit up with glee as she noticed that each seat had a pocket on the back, complete with a safety pack and bottle of hand sanitizer, to help prevent the spread of Swine Flu.

"This plane is rather luscious!" said Emma, who was used to flying in slightly less style. Her eyes then travelled around at the seats that the Glee kids had already claimed. There were 6 seats per row. 2 by the window, 4 in the middle and then 2 by the window on the other side. The two seats that the Glee kids had left were on opposite sides of the same row, both on the aisle next to the two.

"Bagsy not Rachel." said Will, quickly. Emma looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Oh, but Will, you know how scared of flying I am..." looking over at Rachel who had just got out her book '50 things you need to know about flying'. "I really don't think Rachel's interesting yet scary facts are going to help me overcome my fear. I don't know if I can handle 9 hours of that..."

Will sighed, then smiled sweetly at Emma. "OK, I will do anything for you, you know that." he took her hand and kissed it. "Now, I don't suppose I'll see much of you on this flight, so, if you see me get up to go to the restroom, maybe you can come join me...?" He winked, and Emma's face turned crimson red.

"Will..." she didn't know whether to be aroused or disgusted. "I... er... that's quite unhygienic..."

"Oh!" Will realised the connotation that Emma had received from his suggestion. "Oh, no! I meant to talk, or catch up or something! I didn't mean... oh..."

"Oh!" Emma blushed even further, if that was possible. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you meant... I, didn't mean to-"

"Can you please take your seats? We are preparing for the pre-flight presentation." said the stern flight attendant from the gate.

"Oh yes, sorry." said Emma, hanging her head, she hated being 'told off' in public places, they both made their way to their seats. Will taking the window seat next to Rachel (Rachel had insisted he sat by the window after reading in her book that you can be sucked out of the window if it were to break) and Emma on the aisle next to Quinn who was by the window on the other side of the row, who said nothing, as all she could think about was the young baby which she had left behind with Puck's parents.

Kurt was seated happily next to Finn, behind Rachel and Mr Schue, his head bobbing up and down to his iPod. Earlier that day, Finn had reluctantly agreed to sit next to Kurt, providing he shared his answers for the next Math pop quiz. Math was not one of Finn's strongest subjects.

The Glee kids chatted happily for a few minutes before the air hostesses came out for the presentation. There was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as the flat screen TVs all switched themselves on for the presentation.

"Welcome to your flight with Hawaiian airlines. Please pay close attention to the following safety information."

The majority of the Glee kids continued to talk and mess about, much to Will's disgust.

"Kids, listen to this, it's important!" he turned around and said, causing the attendant lady to raise her ever-raising eyebrows again. Will sighed again. It was going to be a really long flight... and he didn't even have Emma to snuggle into.

The take off was smooth and much to the stern flight attendant, who Will soon discovered (by her name tag) was named Vanessa, began to get more and more angry with the teeangers. She hated teens with a passion. So happy, so youthful, so ungraceful. It probably didn't help that they had just broken out into song, singing 'We're flying through the air' as the plane began to gather height.

As the on-flight entertainment began (several episodes of Friends and a couple of movies) the teens began to settle down. The flight actually went rather quickly. When there was only a few hours left before landing time, the stewardesses announced they were about to bring out the food.

"I better use the restroom now." said Rachel. "According to my handbook, there is always a rush for the restroom, after the in-flight meal."

Will nodded at her politely, secretly glad to get a short break from her incessant babble.

Suddenly, the plane shook slightly violently, causing Vanessa to look worriedly out of a window.

"That is odd." she thought out loud. "No clouds..." she disappeared to the cockpit then promptly returned to confer with 2 other stewardesses.

"I hope it is just turbulence..." Emma heard one of them say, getting very anxious as the plane started shaking again and she felt a slight change in pressure underneath her. Emma felt a lump form in her throat. She began biting her nails, something she normally considered to be a 'dirty habit'. She scolded Will every time he did it. There was a beeping noise and the seat belt signs lit up, meaning every one had to put their seat belts on.

"I think we're delaying the meal then." said Vanessa to another worker.

Most of the Glee kids stayed calm and sensibly put their seat belts on, although some were beginning to panic, asking Mr Schue questions as a few 'unhealthy' noises sounded along with the distant cry of a baby from behind them. Some kids began asking Will questions, but all he could reply with was "I don't know." because he didn't know.

Then, there was a large explosion-type sound. Emma gulped and quite a few people screamed. Will noticed smoke rising from somewhere, he couldn't work out where, then suddenly, oxygen masks fell from the ceiling. Emma almost had an anxiety attack, and Quinn sat next to her in silent tears, although, she had already been crying intermittently throughout the journey.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I'm afraid to say that there has been a malfunction with the engine system. I'm unaware at this moment of the damage caused to the plane, but it looks like we're going to have to make an emergency landing."

"Oh crap!" Emma never cursed, but this had slipped out.

"Rachel..." said Will, looking at the empty seat next to him.

"Finn..." said Puck, looking at the empty seat next to him. Finn had also gone to the restroom.

Vanessa stood up and coughed loudly for to get the passengers' attention.

"Please put your own mask on before assisting others, and enter brace position, as seen in the safety video."

The amount of sobbing increased and people screamed and cried as they felt the plane descend.

"Will!" Emma yelled. She had to be with him. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she knew whatever did happen, she wanted to be next to him.

"Ma'am. Please remain seated!" Vanessa shouted.

"No! I can't. Will!" Emma was doing something she didn't do often, being disobedient. She continued her way through the now smoky aircraft, climbing over several frightened Glee kids until she sat in the seat next to Will and fastened her seatbelt.

"Emma."

They both went into brace position, but he moved his arm out of it and put it around her.

"I love you Will." she turned her head and whispered to him.

"I love you too Emma. I love you so much." Tears were falling down both of their cheeks.

"This is your captain speaking, we are landing on water, please collect your life jackets and when instructed, travel to your nearest exit. Life rafts will be available."

It was all a blur from there for Will.

_Crying._

_Screaming._

_'I love yous'_

_Hugging._

_Kissing._

_Goodbyes._

_Smoke._

_Lots of smoke._

_Debris._

_Explosions._

_Loud noises._

_Sliding._

_Coldness._

_**Darkness.**_

_**

* * *

**_**tbc...**_**  
**_


	2. Life is But a Dream

This chapter is a little dark :( sorry, it gets better

* * *

"_Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream. Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream."_

"How's she doing?" asked Mercedes.

"She's good." said Kurt, feeling Quinn's neck for a pulse "Well, she's not _good _as in, jumping around singing and dancing, but, she's breathing."

"_Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream. Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream." _

"How are Brittany and Santana?"

"They're good, they're fine. Just asleep." said Kurt.

"What about Mr Schue?" asked Mercedes.

"He's, he has a pulse, but... er, I don't know Mercedes. I'm not a Doctor, I'm not an expert. I'm just trying..."

"I know. I'm sorry, and you're doing so well." Mercedes patted Kurt on the back softly, a tear falling down her cheek. "And you're being so strong."

"I've grown up having to be strong." he said. "It's second nature now."

"Kurt..." Mercedes looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Just for the record, in case, we, you know... don't make it... I just wanna say... I really still kind of, love you... and I know how it is and everything, I know I haven't even gotta chance, and just coz we're on this life raft, isn't gonna change that, but, yeah, in case we never find land, I just thought you should, know." Mercedes looked down, more tears falling.

"Mercedes..." Kurt also looked down. "I... it sounds dumb, but, I wish, I wasn't gay, for you, I wish, I could love you. Because you are so worthy of love, and I'm so, so, sorry..."

"_Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream. Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream." _

"Will you be quiet?!" Kurt raised his voice. He didn't raise his voice often, which was a quality he was proud of, but Emma's haunting singing of the nursery rhyme had caused him to snap. The teacher gasped at his forwardness, she had been in her own little world, sitting cross-legged by Will's unconscious body.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, her voice muffled by her throat choking up due to the incoming tears. She grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it hard, almost as if, she could squeeze him into consciousness.

"Don't. You'll mess up his blood flow." said Kurt. Emma immediately refrained from squeezing his hand.

"I'm cold." Tina's voice came from the opposite corner of the life raft to where Kurt and Mercedes were.

"It's the middle of the night." said Kurt. "And the middle of the ocean... it's not exactly gonna be boiling."

Tina looked down to the floor of the raft and hugged herself for warmth. She then looked up at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Do you think... Artie-"

"Tina. Artie's dead." said Mercedes, her eyes filling up again.

"You d-don't know that!" exclaimed Tina. "He could be OK, if someone helped him, he really could be alright. He has to be..." Kurt attempted to stand up to walk over to Tina, but wobbled and failed, so gave up and sat back down with Mercedes.

"I don't want to be a pessimist." he said to Tina. "But, you've got to understand, Artie's chances are low. Not just Artie, but Rachel and Finn, and Puck... we don't even know if they made it onto a raft. Rachel and Finn weren't even seated when the plane went down. Who knows where they are right now?"

"He's right." added Mercedes. "We're lucky we still have each other, we're lucky that we're alive."

"I know. B-but, I want Artie here." she sobbed.

"Maybe I want Finn. Maybe when Quinn wakes up she'll want Puck. You can't always get what you want." said Kurt.

"_You can't always get what you want..." _Mercedes sang softly. The others were about to join her, when they heard a little yelp coming from Emma's direction.

"What is it?" asked Kurt.

"Will's ear!" Emma began to freak out. "There's blood coming out of his ear! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um, I think it's a sign of head injury? It's probably where he got knocked unconscious. Look, I don't know, I'm not a Doctor!"

"Kurt..." Mercedes touched his shoulder. "I think Quinn is coming round."

They watched as Quinn turned her head and mumbled something inaudible. Kurt crawled over to her and felt her wrist.

"Her pulse is steady, and her breathing looks good." he felt her eyelids. "Her eyes are moving, that suggests she's sleeping or dreaming."

"So it's looking good?" said Mercedes.

"Yeah." replied Kurt. He gently stroked Quinn's cheek. "Quinn, if you can hear me, wake up..."

"Shouldn't we let her sleep?" asked Mercedes.

"No, we don't want her to drift back into unconsciousness." said Kurt. "Quinn, wake up." A pained groan came out of Quinn's mouth. Her lips parted, and they could just about make out the words 'plane crash'.

"Yes, the plane crashed." Kurt said softly to her. "But it's alright now. We're on an inflatable life raft, we're drifting somewhere, hopefully to safety. It should be okay."

"Puck..." Quinn murmured. "Puck."

"No, I'm Kurt."

"No Kurt, Puck gone." she mumbled.

"Puck's not here Quinn." replied Kurt. Quinn's eyes slowly began to open and she groaned and held her head.

"Where are we?" she asked, her hands massaging her temples as she lay on the uncomfortable bright orange life raft.

"We're on a life raft. We were on a plane, going to Hawaii, then it crashed, we had to slide down the inflatable slide things, and swim for a while, then we got life boats, then we floated away from everyone else." Mercedes told her.

Quinn groaned again as her memories came back to her. "Ohhh." she said, her eyes filled up with tears. "Puck..." she said, then held her mouth and nose.

"Puck's not with us, Quinn. I'm sorry." said Kurt, trying to put it as gently as possible.

"No, I know." she said. "I know because it's all my fault. Oh why?" she sobbed into her hands.

"It's nobody's fault Quinn, its none of our fault that that stupid insane plane had to go and fail on us." said Mercedes. She didn't want Quinn to cry because seeing other people cry made her want to cry.

"No, but it is my fault." said Quinn, gulping. "Puck sacrificed himself for me. All because of me being such an idiot. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Quinn." said Kurt.

"No, I am. I was so busy crying through the safety video, I didn't watch it."

"Quinn, honey, none of us actually watched that video..."

"Well, I should have. Because I didn't know how to work the stupid mask, and Emma went, and I was all alone, and, I tried, but, it broke and Puck saw, and he threw his mask to me, he gave up his mask, and he started coughing in the smoke, and then he disappeared and, its all my fault..."

"That was so brave of Puck." said Kurt.

"He must really love you." added Mercedes.

"Lov_ed _me, don't you mean?" Quinn cried. Kurt put his arms round her, and Mercedes put her arms round both of them.

"Where are Rachel and Finn, and the others?" asked Quinn.

"We don't really know..." replied Kurt. "We think their chances are pretty slim. We don't even know if Finn and Rachel made it off the plane. They were in the restroom."

"Together?" asked Quinn. "They can't both have been in there? One of them must have been waiting outside, maybe? So they could have helped the other get out and get off the plane? Maybe?"

"Maybe..." said Mercedes.

"I hope so..." added Kurt.

"So... now what do we do?" asked Quinn.

"Wait." Kurt replied.

"For what exactly?" asked Quinn.

"To hit land? Rescue? Just anything!" Mercedes answered.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I need some beauty sleep now." said Kurt, finding a space in the raft to sleep in. The others decided to do the same, even Emma, who thought she was too anxious to sleep, managed to doze off next to Will, her hand still feeling for his pulse, even as she slept. And they all slept reasonably peacefully, until- _**thump.**_

"What in the name of Glee club was that?" asked Mercedes, looking up and rubbing her eyes.

Kurt yawned and peered over the side of the life raft.

"Um, guys... land ahoy!"

* * *

**_tbc... reviews are love 3_**


End file.
